I Watch Too Much GMD
by Shego2Drakken
Summary: General parody of "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" from The Lion King. Note: Do not attempt this in real life.


(Screen is totally black. Shego2Drakken walks on-screen.)  
  
Shego2Drakken: As most of you probably know, a few people mock me for being a GMD fanatic and Ratiganaholic. So I decided to do this song to show them up.  
  
Anti-GMD person: Oh, come on, no one cares!  
  
Shego2Drakken: Well, _I_ care!  
  
Anti-GMD person: That's just one person. Admit it. GMD is **stupid**. Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
  
Shego2Drakken: Really?  
  
Anti-GMD person: Really.  
  
Shego2Drakken: Yeah?  
  
Anti-GMD person: Yeah.  
  
Shego2Drakken: Hmm. Not the way _I_ see it.  
  
(Shego2Drakken pounces, and the scene switches to general London, lacking the cast of rodents.)  
  
Shego2Drakken: (singing)  
Ever since the Flaversham case,  
My life has been just fine.  
I've never liked that stupid mouse (Mickey),  
Since I saw it the first time.  
(Wearing Ratigan's royal garb)  
The makers used technology,  
They never used before! (aside to the camera, spoken) CGI.  
Mousetoria, you just look down,  
It's time for rats to **ROAR**!  
  
(On ROAR, Shego2Drakken shouts at the Anti-GMD person, causing him to fall into the mud.)  
  
Anti-GMD person: (cleaning his face on what appears to be a brown towel) A pathetic fanatic, as you can plainly see. (beat) Uh-oh.  
  
(Toby is standing in front of him, and smacks him away, skipping like a stone across a stream. Shego2Drakken and Cybra follow.)  
  
Shego2Drakken: Oh, I watch too much GMD!!! (spoken) And don't even get me _started_ on the fanfics.  
  
(For this part, the Anti-GMD person is standing between Shego2Drakken and Cybra. As he's speaking to one, the other mocks him.)  
  
Shego2Drakken: (sung) They say Ratigan's not my father.  
  
Anti-GMD person: Well, it's impossible, you know-.  
  
Cybra: (sung) And they say we're crazy.  
  
Anti-GMD person: Well, you are-.  
  
Shego2Drakken: But when they do, we tell them  
  
Anti-GMD person: Tell us what?  
  
Both: The phrase Timon taught me!  
   
Anti-GMD person: What's that got to do with anything?!  
  
(Shego2Drakken and Cybra ride past on Toby, splashing water on the Anti-GMD person.)  
  
Shego2Drakken: RPing around all day;  
  
Anti-GMD person: Well, that's definitely stupid.  
  
Shego2Drakken: Free to fanfic all my way!  
  
(The Anti-GMD person is flying on a jetpack, and facing Cybra and Shego2Drakken, so as not paying attention.)  
  
Anti-GMD person: It's time that you and The Matrix  
Arranged a heart to heart. (Crashes into Big Mike from Tick-Tick-Tick)  
  
Shego2Drakken: No advice from Ratigan insulters for a start!  
  
Anti-GMD person: (Getting up and standing on a fallen log)  
If this is where Fanfiction.net is headed, **COUNT ME OUT**!  
Out of insults, out of retortions, I wouldn't hang about. AAAHHH!!!  
  
(Shego2Drakken has nudged the log into a river, and the log has fallen over the falls. The Anti-GMD person comes back, really tweaked.)  
  
Anti-GMD person (cont): This song makes me want to V.O.M.I.T!  
  
(Shego2Drakken and Cybra trot up a corridor of goons disguised as Royal Guards. When the Anti-GMD person starts after them during the drum solo, Shego2Drakken rings Ratigan's bell. Felicia appears behind the Anti-GMD person, and the goons point their weapons at him.)  
  
Shego2Drakken: Oh, I watch too much GMD!  
  
Anti-GMD person: (seeing the odds against him) Uh-oh.  
  
(Shego2Drakken and Cybra dance around under a pack of bloodhounds, including Toby, dragging Basil behind him. Anti-GMD person, looking for Shego2Drakken and Cybra, ends up standing on a bright red **X**.)  
  
Shego2Drakken: (watching the action with Ratigan)  
Sewer lair to the left;  
  
(Felicia, pursued by Toby and the Royal Guard Dogs almost run over Anti-GMD person.)  
  
Shego2Drakken (cont): Baker Street to the right!  
  
(The stampede hits its mark, leaving The Anti-GMD person flat on the ground.)  
  
Shego2Drakken: (hopping up a ladder of bloodhounds)  
Mickey Mouse is so wrong!  
(landing on the balcony Ratigan threatened to drop Olivia from in a theatrical pose)  
Ratigan is so _right_!  
  
Anti-GMD person: He's a rat! **GECK**!  
  
(Ratigan grabs The Anti-GMD person by the neck, pulling him off-screen.)  
  
All (except Anti-GMD person):  
In every fanfic; far as you can see;  
Though it makes all the haters want to scream;

(The GMD ficcers bounce Dawson, Olivia, Basil, Fidget and Ratigan on an impromptu trampoline made from Ratigan's opera cape.)

  
Just watch her fanfics for a while 'n you'll see-  
  
(Everyone {except Anti-GMD person/Anti-GMD person} forms a pyramid with Shego2Drakken (dressed as Ratigan)/Cybra (dressed as Basil)/Skye-Chan (dressed as Dawson)/Mainecoon (dressed as Fidget) at the top.)  
  
Shego2Drakken/Cybra/Skye-Chan/Mainecoon/Chorus (except, well, y'know by now):  
That I watch too much GMD!  
  
Shego2Drakken: (spoken) Great Mouse Detective was the first film to use CGI!  
  
All: That I watch too much GMD!  
  
Shego2Drakken: It's one of the films where the villain gets two songs!  
  
All: That I watch too muuuuuuch-  
  
Ratigan: (spoken) What does GMD stand for again?  
  
Shego2Drakken: Oy.  
  
All: GMD!!!  
  
(The pyramid topples over, leaving Toby parked on top of Anti-GMD person.)  
  
Anti-GMD person: For the last time, Toby, get off! Shego2Drakken? Cybra? Skye-Chan? Mainecoon?


End file.
